Not Hers
by rotclady
Summary: No one told Jemma Simmons that their newest team member, Bobbi Morse, also had a PhD in bio-chem. Leo Fitz, who wakes up with no memory, gets a little friendlier than Jemma would like with the teams newest addition.
1. Chapter 1

Jemma's sleep was interrupted by Skye pounding on her door. That could only mean one thing…

Jemma raced to the medical bay as fast as she could, but when she arrived the look on Coulson's face outside Fitz's door froze her.

"Simmons," Coulson grimaced, "I should warn you; he's not the same."

Jemma nodded, clenching her jaw, preparing herself for a Fitz that was maybe paralyzed or maybe he couldn't speak. She was already thinking of ways she could potentially help him.

Nothing could have prepared her for the blank look in Fitz's eyes as he looked at her. He hasn't looked at her like that since their first day at the Academy.

"Hello," Fitz said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Tears pooled in Jemma's eyes. He was awake, he was alive; this should be a time of celebration, but all Jemma felt like doing was crawling back into bed and hope it was a dream.

"Er...who are you?" Fitz asked, confirming Jemma's fear.

She could have started sobbing right there but she held it together and gave him a tight lipped smile. "Jemma. Jemma Simmons," and added as an afterthought, hoping it might jog something in his memory, "bio-chem." It was exactly how she introduced herself to him at the Academy orientation.

Fitz looked down at his hands, brow wrinkled as it usually did when he was concentrating.

Jemma felt hope grow in her chest, the tears in her eyes welling not with despair, but with happiness.

But that went away when he looked back at her, the blank look back in his eyes, and he asked "Oh, so are you the doctor?"

* * *

When the lab doors hissed open Jemma glanced up from the report she was writing. Her chest tightened as her eyes met Fitz's. He gave her a small smile, one that she politely reciprocated before she went back to writing her report. It's been three days since he woke up and she's barely had a conversation with him.

"The doctor said that it could help my memory if I surround myself in familiar things," Fitz said, walking slowly around the lab and tapping on the machines. "And from what everyone tells me, I was always in the lab." Jemma felt his gaze on her, "Or with you." He looked away, "Or both...usually both, I reckon."

Jemma glanced at him. He was staring into their chemical fridge with sunken eyes shadowed by lack of sleep. His hair was longer than she was used to seeing and scruff shaded his jaw. He was wearing a dark blue necktie that matched the sling his left arm was hanging in.

"Who tied it?" Jemma asked without thinking. "Your tie, I mean."

He raised his eyebrows, surprised by the question and probably that she even talked to him. He wiggled the knot of the necktie and it came off. "Clip-on," he said, albeit a little embarrassed. "I tried making my own knot, but, you know." He wiggled the fingers in his broken arm and gave her a tight smile.

Jemma nodded understandably and went back to writing her report.

"So…Skye told me they used to call us 'FitzSimmons.'" He was looking at her again. "She said that people would think we were one person. That's kind of funny, isn't it?"

It was getting harder to breathe. He being here, but at the same time, _not_ being here, was suffocating.

"I'm sorry," Fitz said.

Jemma set her pencil down, giving him her full attention, about to tell him he had nothing to be sorry for, but he continued.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. I'm trying. I want to. I just-" He let out a sigh of frustration, and suddenly Jemma felt horrible. She was being so selfish. She was ignoring and avoiding him just because she couldn't stand how he looked at her like she was a stranger, but now she realized whenever he looked in a mirror that look stared back at him as well. Fitz prided himself on his genius and his memory and his wit; as hard as this was for her, it must be a thousand times more frustrating for him.

"Look, Simmons," He was now right in front of her desk, "I don't remember a single bloody thing about you." Hearing him admit that made her eyes well up with tears again, but she met his gaze and she realized his were brimming with tears as well. "But from what everyone tells me, we were the best damn dynamic duo there ever was. I want to remember. So please," He grabbed her hand, "Can you help me?"

This wasn't her Fitz. He was much too bold and outspoken with his feelings. His unwavering gaze made her feel too vulnerable. But even though he wasn't hers, and maybe would never be again, she nodded as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Let's start by getting you a proper tie."

* * *

_One month later…_

"Skye, Fitz, Simmons," Director Coulson announced. "This is Barbara Morse. Also known as Mockingbird."

"Or Agent 19, as everyone and their mother knows now thanks to Romanoff." She rolled her eyes but then smiled, "But I digress, I still can't get over this whole HYDRA thing, y'know? But please, call me Bobbi." She started shaking everyone's hand in a round. When she got to Fitz, she winked at him and said "Nice tie."

The tips of Fitz's ears turned pink and he pulled on the bottom on his tie awkwardly "Uh, thanks."

Jemma felt her face growing warmer as well. She gave Fitz that tie for his birthday during their first year at Sci Ops. It was gold and white chevron patterned that contrasted nicely with the black button up he was wearing today.

Once the formalities were done with, Coulson took her to get a tour of the Playground and presumably to get her lanyard.

Jemma immediately headed back to her room. She pulled out her laptop and started searching for information on this "Mockingbird."

When Coulson announced that he was going to pick up a former SHIELD agent, Jemma didn't expect her to be so...young. Granted, Bobbi was probably only a couple years older than herself, but from the stories May and Triplett told about her, it seemed like she lived a lot more life than most girls her age.

But maybe that's just how the cookie crumbles when you look like a super model and had combat skills that rivaled Agent Romanoff's.

_Let's see,_ Jemma thought as she started clicking on different links. _Was a rogue operative; recruited by Agent Barton in 2008;__  
__Wow, that's a lot of missions,_ She thought as she kept scrolling down_. Disabled a bomb in Los Angeles; took out a drug cartel leader in Guatemala; Oh this is interesting, got pulled out of a mission in Budapest. Hasn't worked with Strike Team Delta since then._  
Jemma kept scrolling; looked like a bunch of solo missions and deep covers after that.

_Oh, education_, Jemma clicked the link. _Went to Georgia Institute of Technology. That's a good school. Was a baton twirled in the band's color guard. ..Explains her odd weapon of choice. Was also on the collegiate debate team._ Jemma kept scrolling down, looking at pictures of her in her twirler uniform, another one of her speaking at a conference, and then there was one of her in a lab coat and goggles. Jemma read the caption underneath: _Graduated with a Doctorate degree in Bio-Chemistry._

"Hey, Simmons, knock, knock. Are you busy?"

Jemma snapped her lap top closed, "Um, no, come in."

She smiled at Fitz as he opened the door. His memory has improved over the weeks. He seemed to remember most of their Academy and Sci Ops days, which allowed them to share many of the same inside jokes they used to. When Fitz asked Jemma one day why they didn't still have their weekly Doctor Who marathons, she immediately started that tradition back up.

His memories of their days on the Bus were still hazy. For example, he seemed to remember that she was infected with a Chitari virus and they found the cure together, but didn't remember that she jumped out of the airplane before the anti-serum was administered to her. He could also remember visiting the Academy with the team and helping Donnie Gill fix his machine, but not how that machine caused the death of Donnie's friend.

It's like all the traumatizing events were still locked away.

And if Jemma was honest with herself, she sometimes wished she could forget about all the bad stuff as well.

"Coulson just told me that Bobbi has some experience in bio-chem. That's pretty interesting, eh?"

"Fascinating." Jemma said, trying to sound cheerful.

Fitz saw right through it, "Hey, with my hand like this, it'll be good to have some extra help."

Jemma opened her laptop again, trying to appear nonchalant, "I don't know, I think the lab will be a bit crowded."

"Can't be any worse than the time we seemed to be the host of the whole Hub."

"Well, we don't know if we can trust her."

"Oh, come on, Simmons, you welcomed Triplett with open arms when he came along."

She glared at him, "That was a time of crisis. This is a time of-"

"Still crisis." He cut in. "And Triplett's S.O. was a raging maniac and you still let him come along! Agent Morse's S.O. was an Avenger. Come on, if you didn't have doubts about Trip, you honestly can't have doubts about Morse."

"That's beside the point," she snapped her laptop closed again and got up from her bed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go ask Skye something. I'll meet you in the lab later."

Fitz didn't respond and Jemma tried not to look at him as she brushed passed him getting through the doorway.

_When did I become the jealous one? _ Jemma couldn't help but think to herself as she walked away.

* * *

Jemma sighed as she finished spreading mayonnaise on a sandwich she was making for Agent Koenig, like she did every day at the end of her lunch break.

She had to admit it, Mockingbird wasn't _that _bad.

Bobbi brought a certain type of energy to the team that they've been lacking for a while. Laughter could be heard in the hallway more often than naught, and the positivity of the team made her forget that the world viewed them as a terrorist organization and were being hunted.

_And even when Bobbi was in the lab, she wasn't completely unbearable_, Jemma thought as she finished assembling the sandwich and made her way over to the security room. _Some of her ideas were actually quite good. _

Jemma peaked into the security room. She wasn't surprised to see that the room was empty, Koenig often took breaks from staring at the many security screens. As Jemma walked into the room to set the sandwich on his desk she looked around at the monitors.

There was Skye in the common room, typing away at her computer.

There was May in the gym, practicing some sort of martial art Jemma couldn't even pronounce.

Jemma smiled as she spotted Fitz in the lab. Despite his left arm in a cast, he still managed to make modern marvels. Right now he was tweaking Bobbi's steel batons; electric shocks when she pressed _this_ button, burning heat when she pressed _that_ button, and much more. It was quite impressive.

Speaking of the devil; Bobbi Morse just walked into the lab, probably to check up on her weapon. Fitz gave her a little wave and set down the baton. Jemma couldn't hear what they were saying, but Fitz laughed at whatever Morse just said.

It was nice to see him smile like that, he hasn't-

_Whoa, what is she doing?! _

Jemma's heart started beating faster as she watched the monitor. Bobbi grabbed Fitz's tie and tugged him closer. Close enough so now her lips were on his.

Jemma's eyes widened and she looked away. She threw Koenig's plate on his desk, the chips she neatly arranged around it now scattered. She kept her head down, not wanting to see that scene again, and she rushed out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Another plot bunny that would not leave my head ever since I found out the show was adding Mockingbird and she had a PhD in bio-chem. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AoS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! Here's chapter two…**

* * *

Fitz was examining an end of one of Bobbi's batons and thinking about ways to improve it. He already added electric shocks and heat but now he wanted to do something with a neurotoxin. He just needed to consult Jemma about how much and the best way to administer it.

Though he supposed a neurotoxin wouldn't be needed when just hitting someone with the stick would do the same damage...

The lab doors hissed open. Fitz looked up, about to spout out his idea for the batons, when he realized it was Bobbi at the door and not Simmons.

He set down the baton and gave her a small wave while she joked and said "Don't look so disappointed."

Fitz laughed and shook his head slightly.

Bobbi walked over to his work bench and stood next to him. He was about to turn away and start explaining the latest upgrades to her weapon when he felt a tug on his neck tie and suddenly her lips were on his.

After a few seconds, and the initial shock wore off, Fitz pulled away.

"Uh...what was that about?" Fitz sputtered.

She winked at him and simply said, "You'll thank me later," and left the lab.

Fitz stared after her dumbfounded. What did she mean by that? And why was she always winking at him?!

* * *

The next morning Jemma headed to the lab early. She and Fitz usually went together but she just wasn't sure what she'd say to him today. She thought that the sooner she submerged herself in her work, the better.

She finally felt like things were getting back to normal with Fitz. With him remembering most of their Academy and SciOp days, his attitude was very much like when they first boarded the bus. And no amount of memory loss could dissipate his stubbornness.  
It sounded weird to say, but she loved when they bickered. Whether it was about some scientific discovery or the probability of how many times a certain commercial would come on when they were watching a show; it made everything feel right again.

She was almost to the lab when she realized she forgot one of her notebooks in her room. It had all her latest observations on a new antiserum she was developing.  
She sighed and started heading back to her room; she was bound to forget something when her mind was elsewhere.

And, naturally, the person she was trying to avoid just so happened to be knocking outside her door.

Jemma quickly and quietly slipped into the nearest unlocked room to avoid him.

But as she closed the supply closet door, it was like another door in her brain opened. A door that opened the logical part of her mind.

_This is ridiculous_, she thought. Fitz was her best friend!

Friend.

And that was it.

He didn't know that he showed her how he really felt before he pushed that bloody button in the med pod. He didn't know that she whispered she felt the same way while he laid unconscious in his hospital bed.

The only thing he knew about that day was that he drowned and was lucky to be alive, and that's because that's the only thing Coulson told him. Jemma was the only one that knew the whole story and she didn't want to overwhelm Fitz with the information.

It was better if he remembered on his own, or perhaps, now because he had this thing with Bobbi, it was better if he didn't remember at all.

They've had significant others before and they've always managed. There was no reason to avoid him. It wasn't his fault he didn't feel the same way anymore.

She was just upset because she wanted things to go back exactly how they were. After witnessing the incident with Bobbi yesterday, that fantasy was obliterated.

This was her new reality; a Fitz that had no memory of how extent their partnership really was, and a partnership that would evolve into nothing more.

Jemma sighed. And it was time to face this new reality.

As she reached for the door knob to leave, someone else opened it first from the other side, causing her to jump back in surprise.

* * *

Fitz knocked on Jemma's door, just as he did every morning, with a cup of tea for Jemma in his unbroken hand and an unknotted tie draped over his shoulders.

In a couple days he was getting his cast off, and he was kind of sad to see it go just because of this. He rather enjoyed his morning chats with Simmons, and he liked to watch her deft fingers work on his tie, and she always smelled so good, like vanilla and honey, and-

And he was doing it again. Lately his thoughts on Jemma have been a bit more than platonic.  
Which was ridiculous. So much has changed; even Simmons said that he was different than from before. He was just trying to be her friend again and didn't want to mess anything up. He'd be lucky if he even reached best friend status once more.

When there was no response from her room, Fitz figured she must've gone to the lab early today. Fitz started making his way down the hallway towards the lab, but as he rounded the corner he spotted Bobbi at the other end making her way in his direction.

_Oh, bloody hell._

Fitz quickly spun around and rounded the corner he just came from. He glanced around the hallway, looking for a place to hide before Bobbi could catch up to him and possibly snog him again.

There was a supply closet to his right, so Fitz quickly swung open the door and slipped in, not realizing it was already occupied.

* * *

**A/N: In my first version of this chapter, Fitz reciprocated feelings for Bobbi, but I scrapped that because I couldn't do that to Jemma and I didn't like making Bobbi the bad guy. I bet she's going to be super awesome in the show. Anyway, I decided to take the story on this track, which I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AoS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, thank you to all you wonderful people who have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! I really appreciate it. **

**Picking up where we left off (FitzSimmons in a supply closet), here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Fitz flicked the closet light switch on and the bulb flickered dimly to life. He turned around and was met with the stunned face of his lab partner.

"Simmons!" Fitz almost dropped the cup full of tea he was still holding, "Bloody hell! Why are you-"

"Fitz! What are you-" Simmons exclaimed at the same time.

"I didn't expect-"

"-startled me when-"

"-popped out of the shadows-"

"-I was just-"

"-almost dropped this-"

"Glue!"

"What?"

"I came in here for glue!" Jemma grabbed a bottle of said substance to her immediate right and shook it a little, as if to say "_see?" _

"Right." Fitz stated. He shot her a suspicious look, but then distracted himself by turning his head towards the door, trying to listen for the passing footsteps of Bobbi Morse.

"Did you need something from in here?"

"What?" Fitz asked, only half listening as he was still trying to gauge if Bobbi already passed.

"Oh, er, yes. Glue. I needed glue as well." Jemma would never believe him if he told her about what happened yesterday. Fitz tensed as he heard bubbly laughter coming from the hallway.

Now she gave him the suspicious look.

"Look!" He held up the cup of tea, the dim light reflecting off the mug, "I brought you tea!"

* * *

Fitz distracting her with her favorite drink worked as the suspicious look slid off her face, replaced by a slight smile. She grabbed the mug from him, their fingers brushing. "Thanks."

Two minutes ago Jemma came to terms with the fact that Fitz has changed and would never return her feelings; that didn't make being in this close and dark of a proximity with him any easier.

Fitz was staring at her with a peculiar look in his eyes so she quickly looked everywhere but at him and stated, "Well, I'm just going to get going then-"

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

He sighed and rubbed his neck. He looked down at his shoes as if suddenly finding them interesting.

He smiled sheepishly, "You're not going to believe me."

Yesterday she saw the famous S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Mockingbird kiss her amnesiac of a friend while she placed a sandwich on the desk of a man who was a Life Model Decoy in a top secret base called The Playground of an agency that was now branded a terrorist organization. She'd pretty much believe anything.

"And don't laugh!"

Nothing seemed that funny anymore anyway.

"Well, yesterday, in the lab..." and then he explained the whole story about how Bobbi randomly kissed him and how he was now hiding from her to avoid the awkwardness.

When he was finished explaining, Jemma stared at him for a few moments, taking everything in.

So him and Bobbi were… _not_ a thing? Even though Morse was brilliant _and_ gorgeous? And he could possibly, maybe, _eventually_, have feelings for her?

Even though Jemma knew she was getting ahead of herself, relief flooded through her and, despite the dim light, the room suddenly felt brighter.

She cracked a smile.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm not, I'm just..." she cleared her throat and took another sip of her tea to hide her smile. Once she composed herself she looked back at Fitz and said, "surprised." She technically was not lying.

"Morse has gone barking mad if you ask me."

"Well, she's used to being out in the field. She may be going a bit stir-crazy."

"I can relate," Fitz quickly glanced at his arm still in a sling and then looked back at Jemma. "It's sometimes weird being so…confined."

"But you'll be getting it off soon, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm glad, except…" He smiled at her, "now I'll have to start tying my ties by myself again"

Jemma laughed then said, "It's about time, too!"

"Hang on now, I was perfectly fine with a clip-on and then you-"

"Did what anyone would do! A respectable man needs a proper knot-"

"And a respectable women would be glad to help a man with said knot when he is otherwise incapacitated."

"You could have always asked Bobbi," Jemma joked cheekily.

"Oh, think you're funny, do you? I'll keep that in mind the next time some bloke plants one on you."

* * *

Simmons rolled her eyes, but continued to smile at him, making the room appear much brighter than it actually was. He smiled back, feeling giddy all of a sudden. "You know," he said, "I'm not even sure I remember how to tie one…"

She sighed dramatically and placed the glue bottle and mug on the shelf, "As you said, 'any respectable women' would help you out. Here," She stepped closer to him, still smiling, and grabbed both ends of his tie, evening them out, "Pay attention this time; let me show you."

Suddenly Fitz's brain flashed to another time, another place, where Jemma and he were in a dark, enclosed space. Those words, _let me show you, _echoing around his head.  
Fitz shook his head slightly, trying to clear it and pay attention to Simmons, but the flashes wouldn't leave his mind.

_Screaming.__  
_

_Falling._

_Jemma going limp as she hit her head._

_Strapping her to one of the backboards.__  
_

_A sickening crack as his arm breaks in the process._

"...and then you're done!" She adjusted the knot a little bit and then looked up at him smiling but then immediately frowned as she noticed his dazed look and shallow breathing. "Fitz, are you alright?"

Suddenly the closet door flew open. The light from the hallway hitting Fitz like a hundred punches; once forgotten memories swirling in his mind like water swirling around him, trying to suffocate him.

* * *

Jemma jumped back, hitting the shelves behind her, at the sudden interruption.

Skye stood at the entrance with her jaw dropped but quickly turned that into a sneaky smile. "Why, hello you two."

"Skye! What are you doing here?"

"Well, this _is_ the supply closet, and I'm in need of some _supplies_, hence me being at the said _supply closet_. I could ask you the same—Hey, Fitz, are you okay?"

Jemma looked back at Fitz; now that a brighter light illuminated them, she could see that his skin looked paler and his eyes were watering.

Fitz stared blankly at her, mouth opening and closing like a gold fish.

"Fitz, what's wrong?" Jemma asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I have to go." He slid out of the closet and pushed passed Skye, taking off.

* * *

As Fitz rushed to his room, he kept his head down; the light from the hallway seemed blinding as another scene flashed through his mind. A scene that involved the bright blue sky shining through the bay doors of the the Bus and the silhouette of Jemma about to fall back into the endless sky.

_That couldn't be real_, Fitz thought as he finally reached his room. He sat on his bed and pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to rub out the memories. _These were from some nightmare. Simmons is still here. She's fine._

Another flash- Jemma hugging a man with a grenade to her chest, a burst of light, and then her blank eyes staring back up at him…

Skye bleeding out right in front of them…

Agent Garrett threatening to shoot his knee caps off…

Fitz picking up a gun and killing a man.

His mind spun with the new found scenes of his past. The flashes of memories soon overwhelmed him, and he collapsed backwards onto his bed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AoS.**


End file.
